


You Made Me This Way

by whiteroses77



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so far in the future, Lois puts herself into the path of temptation and fails to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> set past season 10, and during Clark's red K summer.

TITLE: You Made Me This Way  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5026  
SUMMARY: Not so far in the future, Lois puts herself into the path of temptation and fails to resist.

~*~

Lois had always been attracted to Clark, not that she would have ever admitted that to anyone, especially back then.

The first time she saw him, he was Kal-El of Krypton waiting for a sign to start his crusade. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If he had been here to conquer the world, people would have fallen to their knees in worship.

The second time she saw him he was Clark Kent – farm boy, nice, kind, and really, cute but with a confidence that Lois believed he didn't have the right to.

If things had been different then she might have considered a fling with him. But things were different, as soon as she saw Clark and Lana interact; she knew there was too much baggage attached. Then to top it off and the main reason Clark Kent was off limits, was her baby cousin Chloe, who had spent years telling Lois about the guy at school that she was crazy about.

She would never intentionally hurt Chloe.

But as time went on, Lois realised Clark saw Chloe like a sister and his relationship with Lana was more about not being alone than being right together. Clark loved them both just not the way either of them needed.

His feelings for Lois were a bit of a mystery, one day she'd annoy him another he'd be her closest friend, one day he'd flirt with her and another he wouldn't look at her twice. But through it all, he was always there for her, always a shoulder to cry on, or a shoulder to 'love' tap. The only man she could be herself with and let in. The attraction that had been simmering under the surface for years, it exploded when he came to work at the Daily Planet, sat face to face with him every day. She couldn't help falling in love with him. But she waited too long, he meant too much to her now to risk losing him if she made a move and he wasn't interested. She had to let him decide; let him take the risk.

The day he kissed her in the newsroom was the best and scariest day of her life at that point. It wasn't the last; within a year, being kissed by the Blur, and knowing the truth about Clark were the best and then Clark falling to his death after fighting Zod was the scariest.

Making love to Clark Kent for the first time was the highlight of HER life.

She asked him one day in bed why it had taken so long for them get together. He smiled and said that she had scared him when they had first met. She was so different from any girl he'd met. Clark had truly loved Lana, and to find him-self attracted to a girl so different from her, was scary.

She'd wound him up and turned him on. He said sometimes he'd wanted to just pin her against a wall and fuck her, and wipe that smirk off her face. But that felt too much like being Kal, and that scared him more than anything else did. As they became friends, she was the only one, who let him be just Clark. No secrets or powers; just him.

They'd both laughed off suggestions of feelings between them so Clark just went along with it never allowed himself to have those thoughts about her. There were times of course that he couldn’t help but think about it. Having a lap full of Lois in a stars and stripes bikini had made things 'hard'. When she described his fortress as heaven he felt so connected to her he had to reach out and touch her. When she kissed him as Green Arrow, the shock of how good it was had made him breathless. The infamous red kryptonite lipstick incident where only his need to get back at Lex and Lana was stronger than his need to do more than they already had that afternoon at the Daily Planet office. When Lois found out Oliver was Green Arrow, and had cried in his arms, she had told Clark that she couldn't be someone that had a calling in life. He'd gone home to Lana, believing that if someone as strong and caring as Lois couldn't handle a life like his, he was lucky to have Lana even with all the problems. When Lois admitted to loving him while tied to a lie detector it had shaken him up a little. But; then she denied it.

Dancing with Lois at Chloe's wedding had been magical but they had been distracted when Chloe had called out Lana's name. He'd looked up and seen Lana but by the time he had turned back to Lois, she had left his side. So he had gone up to the loft to deal with Lana. He didn't get a chance to talk to Lois properly again for month. He didn't know how Lois felt. She would probably blame too much champagne on their almost kiss.

Once Lana got the power-suit, she offered him the chance to share his whole life with someone. Just like his parents, he'd had to take it. When Lana was infected with kryptonite and wouldn't stay and find a cure or even just be in his life, he knew it was over once, and for all.

The next few weeks proved that knowing his secret was too dangerous to risk Lois's life. But when he talked to Lois on the phone that first time as the Red - Blue Blur it was the most freeing night of his life, being able to talk to Lois about helping people and his powers without putting her in danger was thrilling. It was like a drug he couldn't help himself.

When Lois went missing, he felt like he died, it was only the memory of Lois that stopped him from becoming a cold, logical, full Kryptonian. When she returned he knew he had to be with her. Almost a year later kissing her as the Blur was the best mistake of his life. It gave him everything he ever wanted. A friend, a partner in life and work, no more secrets-

Then he'd broken off his explanation, laughed, and added incredible sex to the list.

Lois had reminded him 'highlight of your life'.

He'd looked her straight in the eye and simply said, "I know." He got serious then and said. "And someone I can trust completely."

~*~

Ha! Trust her completely, would he trust her if he knew what she was doing, thinking about doing. Ever since Clark had made her an honorary member of the team, she'd wanted more action, more responsibility. Oh, she knew she wasn't the big hero type, she saw what a burden that was to Clark, and she didn't want that.

Her greatest and most important job was keeping her fiancé sane, to get him through to the next mission. To keep him grounded like the Kent’s had before her.

But if there was a job, that sending in the 'heroes' was overkill. If you needed to find something that someone else didn't want found Lois was the woman for the job. But this mission was a little more responsibility than Lois had wanted. Sneak into an office, and nab something.

Simple, except the office was Lionel Luthor's and the object was the hard drive for Clark's spaceship. The year was 2003.

They didn't know how Lionel had gotten hold of the hard drive because Clark blew up his spaceship. And 2003 was last time Clark had seen it. Now they'd found out the government in their own time had a lab set up to unlock its mysteries. Time travel; what kind of person has a life where time travel is a normal activity?

She does.

Since the fortress had started working properly, time travel was a snap. But from Clark's experience, it was too dangerous to use. This had been an emergency. She had strict orders in and out. No playing God, no trying to change things.

Stopping Mr Kent taking on Kryptonian powers and then getting heart problems was the biggest temptation. But she knew she couldn't change anything too drastic. That could unravel their whole lives. Clark was back at the fortress in their own time to make sure he wasn't affected by any changes. The fortress really was a marvel of technology.

So she had done the job, she had gotten the hard drive; Lionel must have believed that he was untouchable back then. It was just sitting on his desk in Luthor Corp Tower. It was so easy that it was almost boring.

She began to get curious, a basic Lane trait.

In only a year's time, she would be meeting Clark. But the stories she'd heard about this summer, made her want to see for her-self what he was like. So she went on a shopping trip.

Looking in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw, her hair and make-up done, red silk dress, red heels, eight years older, sexier if she does say so herself.

She was let straight into Club Atlantis. Yeah, she was hot. She went to the bar ordered a drink. She turned around to find an image that sent a shot of pure lust down in to her panties and her hand curling a fist, to punch the bitch that was grabbing on to her fiancé’s ass.

Except she knew it wasn't her fiancé it was his sixteen year old self, popped up on red kryptonite. Part of her wanted to talk to him and convince him to go home. Throw the ring away.

Look after him.

But she couldn't she had to let events take their natural course.

The other part wanted him. He was sex incarnate, wearing black so tight; it was like a second skin. His hair was in glossy waves around his head. There was a confidence about him that people only saw when he was Superman, but in a completely different way.

This was like when he was in bed, when every part of him was focused on making her come. This was hers; no one else should get to see this. Not a hundred strangers.

The bartender must have been watching her reactions because he said, "Don't worry, honey, he'll be back over here soon, no one holds Kal's interest for long. Never seems to find what he's looking for. Whoever she is she must be something special!"

Her stomach dropped, Lana Lang, that's who that guy over there wanted. It was Lana, who had gotten to be his first. She remembered teasing him about it just before she met AC. She didn't find it very funny now. He spent the whole summer drugged up and still saved him-self for Lana Lang!

Just at that moment, he glanced towards the bar. He went completely still; she saw his eyes rake her body. She couldn't help the smirk on her face. He always likes her in red. Their eyes locked and she saw real fire light up his eyes. She knew right then what she was going to do.

She was going to have him.

She was going to be his first.

He had told her before that he had wanted to fuck her before he ever slept with Lana. She just hoped this one thing wouldn't alter things too much. She saw him pull away from woman wrapped around him, saw the woman try to hold on. He sneered at her and forced her hands off him.

He walked away and didn't look back. He slinked towards her "You like what you see?" he purred.

"No, actually, not if that's how you treat women!" she replied. "Would you like seeing your mom treated that way?"

He actually flinched. Good, it was nice to know her Smallville was in there somewhere.

He recovered quickly and tensed his jaw. “My parents don't want anything to do with me anymore! Why should I care how they're treated?”

God, this was why he never talked about this period in his life. He was in so much pain. She wanted to reach out to him, hold him. But in this state, he'd probably laugh in her face. So, she downed her drink and asked him to dance. He smirked and led her on to the dance floor. Their bodies pushed together in the crowd.

His big strong hands on her back and hip, she closed her eyes settling in the familiar embrace until he slipped his thigh between her legs pulled her closer still and then started to move. This wasn't like any dancing her and Clark had ever done before, well not fully clothed and in public anyway.

His eyes danced with amusement as one of his hands slid down to her ass. Two could play that game. She ran her hand down the front of his zipper. He was already hard and pushed against it groaning a little.

She smirked at him. He tilted his head down looking for a kiss. She kissed him hard and deep; bit his lip as she backed away. He gave a little whimper. His eyes were heavy lidded, she knew that look, knew how turned on he was. He tilted his head again this time to her ear. "I want to fuck you"

This was it; she had to gamble to win. She walked away. Towards the bar, ordered a drink and waited.

"What are you doing?" he almost growled from behind her.

Turning she replied. "Finishing this drink then going home."

He licked his lips. "I thought... Can I come home with you?"

"Sorry, I don't take strange men home with me no matter how hot they are!"

At her refusal, he almost made his classic kicked puppy dog look. Then he perked up and replied "Come to my place, spend the night with me."

Good Boy! "Okay"

~*~

Walking in to Kal's apartment was like a game of choose things the opposite of what Clark Kent likes. It sort of reminded her of the fortress, except she felt a lot more at home at the fortress. But she wasn't there for the decor, just the bed. Which even though it was silk, it was at least blue.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked. Martha Kent’s manners too far ingrained to lose.

She walked up to him and breathed on his lips "I thought you were going to fuck me."  He growled and attacked her mouth as if he was starving.

Her hands went up in to his hair and held on. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid them down, her legs wrapped around him, his mouth now devouring her neck. The bulge in his pants; pressing against her. She had to grit her teeth together to stop herself calling out his name.

She needed to take control. She managed to roll them over. She straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt. His hands came up to stop her. He looked scared for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He turned away. He swallowed. “My father..."

She finished the buttons and spread the shirt. She saw the Kryptonian symbol, which looked so much like the House of El shield.

What had that fucking AI done?

They knew now that the emotion files hadn't been active but this was crazy. She had always called Clark brooding and a bit mopey. God, anyone else but Clark would be insane by now.

Not out saving the world.

She bent down and kissed the centre of his chest. When she looked up Clark was staring at her. She moved over and kissed a nipple, bit it then sucked on it. Clark moaned deep in his chest; she could feel the vibration as she moved over to the other one. A hand tangled in her hair, she kissed and licked down to his navel, placed her hand on his bulge and squeezed.

Then she asked, "What's your name?" He took a deep breath and said "My name's Kal...

She licked lower and squeezed again. He groaned. "Clark, my name's Clark."

She climbed back up and kissed his mouth again. "Clark, did you like me sucking your nipples?"

"Hmmm, yeah" He said breathlessly.

"Do you want to suck mine?"

Lois laughed when she felt him buck underneath her. It was so easy to turn someone on when you already knew all his kinks.

She knelt up and started to lift her dress and then she felt him sit up and help her. She heard him gasp, before she saw his face. Knew he liked what he saw. The blue lace bra and panties the perfect match with red heels she still wore, his colours; his woman.

Lois unhooked her bra and watched him look at her, saw him lick his lips, she grabbed a handful of hair and brought his mouth to her breast. He licked it in one stroke and laughed when she whimpered.

The next thing she knew was flat on her back and a wild thing was attacking her breasts. She held on for dear life. Thanked God she was used to super speed.

Then he licked down her body and stopped at her panty line. He looked up, to meet her eyes. "I want to taste you."

"Oh god, yes"

If sex were graded, Clark would get an 'A' plus in going down, with a mouth like his he'd have to be good.

But she had to remind herself this was virgin Clark, not to expect too much. He spread her legs and licked a stripe up the centre of her panties.

Oh, god she was already breathless. He hooked his thumbs and pulled off her panties off in one go. He lay between her thighs, his broad shoulders keeping her legs spread wide. And he went straight for her clit.

"Oh, Clark, yes, oh you’re so good." She felt him laugh right against her. She didn't care. He moved down and speared her with his tongue. "Fuck!"

She started fucking his mouth. Felt movement against the mattress knew he was grinding himself on it, "Oh, yeah, oh, Clark, yes!” Her tight grip in his hair kept him there until she recovered.

A pleased grin met her when he lifted his head. Yeah, he should be proud of himself she thought.

She looked at him, he was so sexy, tousled hair, tight toned muscles, bruised lips, and a large package trapped behind tight denim. Lois couldn't believe it had taken her five years to finally get that, but it was hers now, in her present and it was hers now in the past. She scooted to the end of the bed, pulled Clark by his belt buckle towards her.

She told him to remove his boots. Then she started to release him from his prison. No boxers, of course. Knew from experience she had to pull his jeans completely down to pull out his full length when he was this hard. When he sprang out, he sighed in relief.

When she took him in her mouth, he made a noise as if he was dying. She pulled back and saw from the clench of his fist and the set of his jaw that he was fighting for control. She knew her Clark had that control but didn't know if he'd had it at sixteen. She wasn't expecting miracles so she decided to finish him off. Prepared herself, with a few deep breaths then swallowed him down. He made a keening noise, grabbed her hair, and gave a few deep thrusts. She thought this was it. Instead, he pulled her off pinning her to the bed and kissed her fiercely.

He whispered. "I told you. I'm going to fuck you."

She felt him line himself up. However, he didn't move forward. When he looked into her eyes, she realised that he was waiting for permission.

For her to ask for it!

Everyone had told Lois, how dangerous Kal was, even Clark had said it. That he liked control and power trips but Lois realised then that the power trips weren't about taking, they were about getting people to want to give.  He didn't only want to fuck her; he wanted her to beg for it.

But Lois Lane didn't beg for anything.

"Then do it” she replied with a smirk. She saw his eyes sparkle just as they always did, when she challenged him. Then he entered her, "Oh god, so good." The look on his face, it was just like the first time with Clark.

Oh god, was this cheating? She already knew Clark wouldn't approve of what she'd done. But was having sex with the teenage version of your fiancé cheating? She didn't have the answer. She hadn't thought, she'd just felt like she needed to be the first woman, he'd ever had.

She needed to make this count; he was taking his time nice smooth strokes. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me?" she demanded.

He took the challenge, hooking her legs over his arms and took her hard. She kissed him hard with tongue, sucked and bit his neck, scraped her nails down his back, down to his ass. Used everything she knew about him. Until he was breathless and panting trying to get as far inside her as he could. For a sixteen year old, he had stamina.

Lois laughed in delight. He came growling and cursing. Then he rocked them until their aftershocks were over.

~*~

Lois woke when the bedroom was still in darkness. They were both under the covers snuggled together. She had to leave soon. She couldn't be here when the morning came. There would be too many questions. She had to be someone to be forgotten in a drugged haze. So he could be with Lana afterwards.

Lois didn't hate Lana, how could she hate someone who cared about Clark, and who Clark cared for. It was just... she remembered meeting Lana for the first time; Lois had told Clark that Lana was too much for him to handle.

But now she couldn't understand how Lana had handled Clark especially in the bedroom. She couldn't imagine Lana giving him what he needed. What he likes.

She shifted so she could look at him. He really was beautiful. How did anyone believe he was a plain, boring, ordinary human?

She reached out and slid her hand down his torso. He hummed and his eyes fluttered open and his body responded automatically. She pumped him fully erect and carefully slid down on to him. He smiled, and asked, "What are going doing?" as his hands cupped her breasts.

"I didn't get to ride you earlier and I wanted to." As she started to move on his cock, she took hold of his hands and started sucking his fingers.

Before he realised what she was doing she removed the red kryptonite ring. She tossed it across the room.

She felt a shudder run through his body. She saw the moment confusion turned to alarm in his eyes and then she rode him harder and faster. She saw determination and lust overtake his fear. His hands moved to her hips and then Clark joined her in the race to the finish line. She wanted to cry out tell him she loved him, but she couldn't. So she placed her hand in the middle of his chest in the centre of the Kryptonian symbol and cried his name over, and over.

She kissed him then stroked his hair until he fell asleep. There were so many things; she wanted to tell him, to warn him about, but she couldn't endanger the timeline any more than she already had.

She got dressed, kissed him goodbye and left the ring on the nightstand. Then left and prepared to go home.

EPILOGUE

Clark was at the control panel when she reappeared in the fortress.

"Did you get the hard drive?"

Lois swallowed and then cleared her throat. "Yeah, it was easy in and out."

Clark didn't respond. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Was there any problems with the timeline?” she asked.

Clark turned around then and looked at her. "The Fortress hasn't detected anything to worry about." Clark continued, "Why, you didn't do anything, did you?"

They'd promised when everything came out that they would never keep secrets from each other that could affect their relationship. This was big, as big as Clark being the Blur was. She couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I did something, something I'm not proud of, but I couldn't help myself." She took a deep breath. "But I don't regret it and you were in the fortress it probably didn't even change anything."

Clark walked towards her with that stern look on his face, "What did you do, Lois?"

She cringed she hated that tone of voice. She said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Clark, I wanted to be first not Lana..."

Before, she had chance to continue. Clark was pacing, muttering to him-self. OH MY GOD over and over. Finally, he looked up and said, "It was you."

Lois was shocked, he knew, how did he know? Lois Lane was the one stuttering for once in her life. "Y-you-you said time didn't affect you in the fortress!"

Clark wasn't listening; he was almost vibrating. He was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Then he was kissing her. Her head swam. What was happening? Why wasn't he angry? He pulled away smiling. "You imprinted me just for you."

"You remember? But I changed things! Lana was supposed to be your first!

He turned away and looked guilty.

"Clark?"

He hesitated then returned her gaze. "I lied to everyone, to Lana."

"Why?"

"C'mon Lois, my whole life was about fitting in, not attracting too much attention. It was easier letting them think I was a harmless, nice farm boy. Admitting I'd been having sex with hot, older women would have ruined that image."

"You better be only talking about me there, Smallville!" She demanded.

He smiled. "Only you, Lois, I mean I tried afterwards but there was never anything there, no connection to take things further."

"What about Lana?" She hated to ask the question, but she needed to know.

“I loved Lana, I really did. But after that night, comparing it to what Lana and I had done before that summer..."

"What had you done?"

"Just made out, some touching."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Clark continued. "I knew then we weren't right for each other. So I broke up with her. Years later, I still loved her. So when I lost my powers and thought I was going to be human forever. I told her she was my first, the only one I'd ever loved. That part was the truth. It was a fresh start. Being with her was nice, fun even but it felt like nothing compared to that night years before, with a woman, whose name I didn't even know. I could have blamed the difference on the red kryptonite except that last time, when you took the ring off. That was completely me."

She had to say something. "I’m sorry, Smallville."

Clark shook his head "Don't be sorry, Lois, anyway I got my powers back, and I was worried I might hurt her."

Lois reminded him "You've never hurt me, Clark, even back then."

"I know Lois but it gave me an excuse not to have to compare. I didn't even want to try, then when she got my powers by accident. I leapt at the chance to have sex again. But it turns out when both people have superpowers it equal’s things out; it was just like when we were both powerless. Don't get me wrong it was good, but it wasn't...." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

Okay that was enough about Lana. What about her? "So if you remember, why didn't you recognise me? “

Clark took hold of her hand and led her to a flat surface. He told the AI he wanted a mirror. It grew out of the crystal.

"Look in that mirror, Lois; what are the differences between that gorgeous woman in the mirror and that army brat that arrived in Smallville."

She knew where he was going with this. "Well, I am older more filled out."

His hands roamed her body. "Sexier more curves." he whispered.

"Okay, I used to wear jeans a lot more and t-shirts. I started wearing more skirts and dresses when I started working at the Planet."

His hands stroked her thighs. "Including little red dresses" he commented. "What else?"

She bit her lip and leaned back in to him. "Hmm, my hair, it was light brown with blonde highlights and now it is dark brown."

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Like dark chocolate. Do you remember when you changed it?"

He was asking questions and holding her in his arms. How was she supposed to think?

"Just before, hmm, before you got your job at the Planet."

"Yeah, do you know how hard it was sitting across from you every day, watching you turn into my darkest fantasy? Do you remember when you had me zip you up in that little red dress? How it hard it was watching you go on that date."

"No, but I can feel how hard you are now, Clark."

"Everything came to together for me when we kissed in the newsroom. You filled up everything that was missing in me. Everything I was waiting to find since that night.

You made me this way, Lois. You’re everything I've ever needed."

THE END

  
  



End file.
